Touchdown Blues
by Seiffer
Summary: Hiruma akan selalu menunggu sampai saat itu tiba. Saat ketika Sena mengucapkan kata-kata itu padanya. Tak peduli berapa lama. Warning: Possible OOC, Shōnen-ai. Slight HiruSena, Eventual SenaHiru.


**Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke  
>Warning:<strong> Kemungkinan Out of Character, Boys Love  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Slight HiruSena, Eventual SenaHiru  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> Post Devil Bats, University Days  
><strong>Rate:<strong> T

**Request dari hatakehanahungry**

* * *

><p><strong>Touchdown Blues<strong>

* * *

><p>Siapa saja yang melewati bangunan mencolok di sudut kompleks SMU Deimon, lengkap dengan hiasan patung setan berwarna merah menyala dan gemerlap lampu ala kasino di <em>Las Vegas<em>, dapat mendengar keributan dari dalamnya dengan jelas. Tebakan mereka, klub _American Football_ tengah membuat suatu perayaan. Memang betul, tebaran _confetti_, tawa dan air mata mewarnai suasana ruang klub _Deimon Devil Bats_ pada sore yang cerah itu. Hiruma dan kawan-kawannya seolah larut dalam sebuah peristiwa yang membawa kebahagiaan sekaligus kesenduan.

Pesta Perpisahan.

Hari itu, hari perpisahan Hiruma, Kurita, Musashi dan Yukimitsu dengan Tim_ Devil Bats_. Sekaligus hari dimana Hiruma menyadari bahwa para Bocah Sialan dihadapannya telah berubah, berkembang menjadi sebuah tim kuat seperti yang selalu ia bayangkan.

Ia bangga akan prestasi itu. Dan sebagai kapten, kini ia sudah bisa pensiun dengan tenang.

Jadi disanalah Hiruma, duduk santai dengan kedua kaki diistirahatkan dengan tidak hormat diatas meja, menyeruput kopi hitamnya. Tak lupa sebuah _AK-47_ tersandar manis dibahu kirinya. Ia menatap dengan pandangan acuh tak acuh ke arah kerumunan orang-orang bodoh yang berisik, menyembunyikan ketertarikan di wajahnya dengan baik.

Sena dan Ishimaru tengah berusaha menenangkan Kurita yang sekarang terancam hampir tenggelam dalam air matanya sendiri. Mamori dan Suzuna terlibat dalam usaha yang sia-sia untuk memadamkan bagian belakang celana Monta yang entah bagaimana bisa terbakar lilin dari kue _tart_ besar yang dipesan khusus untuk pesta itu. Tiga bersaudara dan Komusubi kembali terlibat perang urat_, _kali ini melibatkan Chubo yang sengaja datang.

Kekonyolan dan keidiotan yang sama.

Ia selalu menikmati saat itu diam-diam. Memperhatikan interaksi antar rekan-rekannya dari garis pinggir, nyaman bersembunyi di balik laptop dan tumpukan data-datanya.

Saat-saat yang sebentar lagi akan hilang dari rutinitasnya.

Hiruma menemukan dirinya terus menatap pemandangan yang familiar dihadapannya itu, hanyut dalam momennya sendiri sampai sebuah tangan besar mendarat pelan di pundaknya.

"Belum apa-apa aku sudah berpikir akan merindukan semua ini." Hiruma mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah tersenyum milik Musashi, air muka dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan yang ditampakkan Hiruma tampak jelas terlihat.

Hiruma terkekeh, "Semakin tua kau jadi semakin sentimentil ya, Kakek Sialan."

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara." Sebuah tawa kecil tak pelak lagi turut lepas dari mulut Musashi.

Sang _Trickster_ tetap bersikeras mempertahankan seringaiannya.

Ya, walaupun sampai mati ia tidak akan mengakuinya, Hiruma Youichi pun berpikir bahwa ia juga akan merindukan semuanya.

Mereka, dan juga dirinya.

Dia, Kobayakawa Sena.

Pandangan matanya jatuh kepada sosok bocah berambut cokelat yang sedang menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, tampak tersipu malu. Gestur khas yang terlalu sering ditunjukkannya. Sesaat mata mereka saling bertatapan. Sena mengangguk singkat sebagai tanda ia melihat Hiruma, namun remaja yang lebih tua langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Wajah yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa panas.

Ingin rasanya Hiruma cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Jauh di tengah malam, lampu-lampu sudah dipadamkan. Piring-piring dan gelas-gelas kotor sudah dicuci. Cerberus sudah tertidur lelap di kandangnya. Ruang klub yang semula berantakan sudah kembali dalam kondisi yang layak. Semua yang hadir dalam pesta pun sudah kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Yang tertinggal hanya sang kapten, tengah melakukan pemeriksaan ganda terhadap kunci di _locker_nya.

Suara pintu ruang klub yang perlahan membuka lalu menutup kembali menempatkan Hiruma dalam kondisi siaga. Dilepaskannya pengaman senjata yang ada di tangannya. Kedua matanya memicing, mencari-cari dalam kegelapan, "Siapa itu?" Tanyanya.

Bunyi sepatu yang diseret mendekat menandakan oknum yang pertanyakan sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia sedikit menarik nafas lega ketika figur yang tidak asing baginya melangkah keluar dari balik bayangan.

"_A—Ano_..."

"Rupanya, kau... Cebol Sialan. Ada apa? Kenapa masih ada disini, hah?" Ia menurunkan senjatanya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Hiruma-san."

"Bisa dibuat cepat?" Si rambut pirang melirik jam tangannya. Ia sudah terlambat untuk janji dengan salah satu budaknya. Yah, bukan masalah besar untuknya. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin si Budak Sialan mengambil kesempatan itu untuk kemudian lari darinya, walaupun kemungkinan untuk hal itu terjadi kurang dari 0,0001% alias hampir mustahil.

"Hiruma-san..." Sena mendadak terdiam setelah mengucapkan namanya, membuat Hiruma semakin tidak sabaran.

"_Che_... sudah kubilang_—_"

"Setelah ini, aku mau coba masuk tim yang berbeda denganmu."

Ah, akhirnya ia mengatakannya.

Hiruma menatap remaja _brunette_ dihadapannya lekat-lekat. Tatapan tajamnya dikembalikan dengan intensitas yang sama oleh lawan bicaranya. Sejujurnya, Hiruma Youichi tidak menyangka bahwa hari dimana Kobayakawa Sena akhirnya mengatakan kata-kata itu kepadanya tiba begitu cepat.

Di hari itu, hari perpisahan dirinya dengan Tim_ Devil Bats_. Hari dimana Hiruma menyadari bahwa Cebol Sialan dihadapannya telah berubah, berkembang menjadi seseorang yang selalu ia bayangkan.

Hari dimana Sena melepaskan tangannya.

Hiruma selalu tahu hal itu akan terjadi.

Sejak pertama kali mata mereka saling bertatapan, saling bertukar kata, saling memahami satu sama lain. Karena Hiruma tahu, Sena memiliki ambisi yang sama dengan orang-orang idiot yang selama ini dikenalnya.

Walaupun jauh, jauh didalam dirinya ia berharap kalau Sena akan selalu berada di belakangnya untuk menerima operannya, namun mereka berdua adalah atlet _American Football_ dengan impian bodoh yang sama.

Demi alasan itu, hanya ada satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu, Cebol Sialan." Si pemilik nomor punggung satu menjawab, meletakkan jemarinya yang jenjang diatas rambut liar milik Sena dan mengacak-acaknya, membuatnya semakin berantakan. Sebuah senyum miring yang khas ditambahkannya diakhir kalimat itu.

Sena, yang mendapat perhatian para pencari bakat dari berbagai Universitas setelah penampilan cemerlangnya di final _World Cup_ dapat dengan mudah masuk _Saikyoudai_, Universitas pilihan Hiruma, melalui jalur beasiswa. Sena tidak pernah membicarakannya dengan siapapun, namun berkat jaringan informasinya yang luas, Hiruma tahu bahwa ia menolak tawaran dini itu dan memutuskan untuk masuk tim yang berbeda. Sebutlah itu keberanian yang bodoh atau kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan. Yang mana pun juga, Hiruma tidak peduli.

Yang ia tahu, sosok bernomor punggung 21 itu tidak ada lagi disisinya. Namun senyum sang _Running Back_ yang ditujukan untuknya pada detik itu, adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa pengorbanannya tidak sia-sia.

.

.

.

"Belum tidur?"

Musashi keluar dari salah satu kamar mandi tamu di _mansion_ milik Hiruma, menghampiri sahabatnya yang masih saja menatap kaku layar laptop kesayangannya.

"Sebentar lagi, Kakek Sialan." Hiruma menjawab sambil lalu, konsentrasinya penuh diberikan untuk apa pun yang sedang ia kerjakan. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari ketika Musashi bergerak ke belakanganya dan mengintip apa yang sedang diteliti Hiruma.

"_Enma Fires_?"

Hiruma tersentak, lantas menutup keras laptop dihadapannya.

"Lagi? Ada apa denganmu dan _Enma_? Kelihatannya kau terobsesi sekali dengan tim itu. Di awal tahun ajaran baru juga kau membajak _homepage_ mereka untuk menambahkan jadwal sparing fiktif dengan _Koigahama_, kan?" Musashi mendesah, kemudian turut duduk di sofa di sebelah Hiruma.

"Bukan urusanmu_—_"

"Apa ini tentang Sena?" Musashi langsung saja melemparkan nama itu ke muka Hiruma, membuat mimik si pemuda jenius menjadi semakin tidak bisa ditebak_._

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kau tahu itu," Musashi kemudian membungkuk untuk menginspeksi wajah Hiruma lebih dekat, "Jadi?"

Hiruma tidak langsung menjawab. Ia bersandar lebih jauh di kepala sofa hitam dari kulit yang didudukinya, meniupkan gelembung udara ke dalam permen karet yang ada di mulutnya sampai meletus, "Yang sejujurnya?"

Musashi mengangguk.

"Aku nggak tahu."

Jawaban dengan segala ketulusan yang dikeluarkan oleh Hiruma membuat Musashi hanya bisa terpaku menatap wajah temannya. Ia menampakkan ekspresi itu lagi. Ekspresi yang sama ketika Musashi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan _Devil Bats_.

Kepasrahan_. _

Keputusasaan.

Hiruma pun tidak luput dari semua itu. Ya, ia juga manusia biasa. Lebih lagi, orang sering lupa bahwa usianya baru delapan belas tahun.

Musashi terdiam menunggu. Seorang spektator adalah peran yang dipilihnya sendiri, sekaligus satu-satunya cara yang ia tahu. Ia yakin bahwa suatu hari Hiruma sendiri yang akan menemukan jawabannya, atau apa pun yang ia cari. Dirinya, sebagai seorang sahabat, hanya bisa memberikan dukungan.

Tak peduli berapa lama kehadirannya diperlukan.

.

.

.

Dua tahun.

Hanya dua tahun. Tidak sebanding dengan 24 bulan, 729 hari, 17.496 jam, 1.049.760 menit, 3,779.136.000 detik.

Mereka lalu bertemu kembali dalam sebuah _event_ yang menjadi _highlight_ dari masa muda mereka, Final Liga Universitas.

Takdir bodoh apa yang telah mempertemukan _Enma Fires_ dan _Saikyoudai Wizards_ di pertandingan puncak? Terlebih lagi, gelar universitas terkuat kali ini terlepas dari tangan mereka, Universitas _Saikyou_.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, mereka gagal tampil di _Rice Bowl_.

Pertandingan itu sendiri berlalu bagaikan sebuah film pendek dengan kualitas yang buruk di kepala Hiruma. Untuk alasan yang telah ia pahami sepenuhnya, pikiran dan tubuhnya seakan tidak bergerak dalam ritme yang sama pada saat itu. Fatal, mengingat ia adalah menara kontrol yang diharapkan oleh rekan-rekan satu timnya.

Tidak ada yang lebih memalukan dari seorang kapten yang telah membawa timnya menuju sebuah kekalahan.

Tetapi bagi Hiruma, luka itu sebanding dengan apa yang bisa ia lihat, sentuh, dan rasakan pada pertandingan itu.

Dia, Kobayakawa Sena.

Seperti biasa, setelah pertandingan berakhir, _Quarterback_ dengan nomor punggung satu itu adalah pemain terakhir yang tinggal di ruang ganti. Di ruangan yang kini kosong, Hiruma ditinggalkan tidak berdaya untuk berbuat apa pun ketika seseorang mendorongnya cukup keras sehingga tubuhnya berbenturan dengan _locker_ di belakangnya.

Ia juga tidak mampu menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya ketika akhirnya ia mengenali orang yang berani menyerang dirinya.

"Cebol Sialan_—_"

"Sena." Suaranya lebih berat dari yang diingat Hiruma.

"Apa?"

"Namaku. Sena."

"Aku tahu itu, Cebol Sialan. Lalu apa maksudmu?" Tangan Hiruma bergerak untuk mendorong Sena menjauh darinya.

Namun dengan cekatan Sena menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Hiruma dan menahannya kuat. Pandangan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Hiruma. Dari situ, Hiruma menyadari bahwa tinggi Sena sekarang sudah sejajar dengannya.

_Sejak kapan? Apa ia baru saja mengalami puber kedua? Kemudian wajah itu... Tatapannya... Apa ini benar-benar Cebol Sialan? _

_._

_.  
><em>

__Ini... _  
><em>

_._

_.  
><em>

_"Sebelum play terakhir, aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu, Cebol Sialan."_

_._

_.  
><em>

_"Apa kamu idiot yang masih punya keberanian untuk mewujudkan impian mustahil bergabung dengan dunia pro?"_

_._

_.  
><em>

_"Ya!"_

_._

_.  
><em>

_... sama dengan perasaanku pada saat itu.  
><em>

Hiruma lagi-lagi hanya bisa menahan nafasnya ketika Sena mempertemukan bibirnya dengan miliknya, menimbulkan sensasi hangat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh Hiruma. Diluar dugaan, gerakannya berani, menginvasi wilayah pribadi Hiruma tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Mereka berdua tertinggal kehabisan nafas, haus akan oksigen ketika Sena mengakhiri kontak yang dimulainya.

"Kali ini… aku benar-benar bisa mengatakannya pada Hiruma-san," Sena terus menatapnya lurus, dengan tetap menahan kuat pergelangan tangannya, "Apakah sekarang aku terlihat sedikit berbeda dimata Hiruma-san?"

Ada sedikit nada memohon dalam bicaranya.

Di hadapannya ini benar-benar Sena.

Sena yang selalu dilihatnya.

Hiruma tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Hiruma-san..." Wajah Sena semakin dekat dengan miliknya, hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menggelitiki telinga runcing Hiruma, menimbulkan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya, "Aku menyukaimu."

Hiruma tidak perlu menjawab dengan kata-kata. Karena Sena tahu, dan Hiruma pun tahu.

Dari gestur serupa yang seolah merespon pernyataan tersebut, dari kehangatan yang perlahan mencair dalam rongga mulutnya, dan dari cara Sena mengembalikan ciumannya.

Seluruh gerakannya memancarkan perasaan yang sama, membuat keduanya tersenyum lega. Tanpa ragu lagi, Sena menyentuhkan keningnya di bahu milik Hiruma, bersandar untuk menyerap kehangatannya.

Mereka tertawa.

Bersama, dan tetap seperti itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Cukup lama bagi mereka berdua untuk saling mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah sejak dulu mereka tunggu.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hah, klasik banget akhirnya! Oke, silakan sambit saya dengan apa saja yang ada di dekat anda karena fic yang super aneh ini. Maaf buat yang punya request, ****hatakehanahungry****, kalau tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Saya merasa kurang puas dengan beberapa fic yang saya publish belakangan ini, termasuk fic ini juga. Tapi entah kenapa pada akhirnya saya tetep nekat publish... hehehe.

Saya hanya berharap tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

So, ehm... reviews, critics... especially constructive ones are much appreciated! (keabisan kata-kata). Ini pertama kalinya saya buat fic Sho-ai untuk FESI. OTP saya untuk Eyeshield 21 memang HiruMamo, tapi saya juga menyukai banyak pair slash di fandom ini, salah satunya HiruSena. Walaupun kalau boleh memilih saya sebenarnya lebih suka Hiruma jadi Uke :D

Terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia membaca.

Cheers,  
><strong>Sei<strong>


End file.
